The Role That Changed Me
by MatingInspires
Summary: Isabella Swan wanted to be taken seriously as an actress. Signing on with director Carlisle Cullen was a dream come true. Falling in love; however, was completely unexpected. A/H. Some OOC B/E A/J EM/R.
1. Becoming Isabella Swan

**The Role That Changed Me**

Bella Swan wants to be taken seriously as an actress. Who knew she would find love along the way. Some OOC B/E A/J EM/R. Shorter chapters.

A/N: I do not have a beta. If anyone is interested let me know. I have a couple of chapters completed. Chapters generally under 2k words. I will update at a minimum of once a week, and I already have a few chapters completed. I do not own Twilight or the characters from the Twilight books. Characters will share some similarities to those in the book, but will not be exactly the same. The story itself is mine. Thanks for giving it a shot. As a note Bella is 28 at the beginning of this story. It will be a few chapters before she is even introduced to Edward.

**Chapter One – Becoming Isabella Swan**

Becoming an actress was never truly my intention. Writing was always my passion; which is why I left Forks, Washington after high school to attend the University of California – Berkeley. Berkeley is known to have one of the most prestigious English departments in the United States, and that is exactly what I needed to assist in my vision of becoming a New York Times Best Selling author. That hasn't happened yet, but then again acting took over my life when I least expected it.

Growing up I was fairly shy child and extremely uncoordinated. Even at a young age I loved to spend time with my nose stuck in a book. Renee, my mother, whom was quite flighty yet a wonderful mother, did what every mother wants to do for their children. Renee saw potential in me that at my young age of 7 I would never have known I had. Then again that's what mothers do. She wanted me to branch out and be free. I guess she wanted me to be more like her so she enrolled in various classes. I especially liked dance, gymnastics, and piano. Dancing and gymnastics helped me to refrain from tripping over my feet consistently. While all three pushed against my shyness and assisted in bringing me out of shell.

Phoenix was my home with my mother until I was 14. My mother married Phil, a minor league baseball player, when I was 12. It was difficult for Renee with Phil traveling so much. He was signed by the Miami Marlins right before my fourteenth birthday. I know my mother wanted to travel with Phil, but couldn't because of my school schedule and extracurricular activities. I missed my dad, Charlie, who I only saw during holidays and summer so I asked to move to rainy Forks and stay with my dad during high school. I was going to start a new high school and move anyways so I thought this was the perfect compromise. Mom struggled with the idea at first, but finally relented stating that she would make sure we saw each other as often as possible.

That is how I found myself in Forks, Washington freshman year of high school. Charlie is the Chief of Police so I had been worried that making friends would be difficult especially since my shyness, still to this day, shows itself when I met new people. Luckily I was easily accepted. I guess it didn't hurt that I was on the dance team, drama club, and made good grades. I wasn't able to continue gymnastics though due to Forks being a very small town and not having the facilities. That was okay by me. I loved the tumbling more than anything so it was nice to be able to use the skills I had learned on the dance team.

One thing Charlie was insistent on was that I start karate lessons. With his job he knew the dangers that lurked in the real world, and he always wanted me to be able to protect myself. Charlie may not be able to cook and lack the ability to truly express his emotions, but Charlie has always been there for me. He showed his love through his pride for me. Dad never missed a karate match while I was obtaining my black belt, and went to as many dance competitions as he could. He even bought an upright piano for his house so I could practice on my own even though I didn't use a music teacher once I moved to Forks.

My time in high school was probably just like most teenagers. I spent time with friends, participated in extracurricular activities, volunteered, studied, went to school events, and "dated." While I enjoyed spending time with my Dad and was glad that I was able to spend those four years with him (with the exception of traveling some with my mom and Phil) I knew Forks wasn't a place I could see myself living forever. I wanted a top notch education which led me to Berkeley. Unfortunately Berkeley doesn't offer scholarships for their dance team (although I did decide to become part of the team). However, between scholarships, and all three of my parents (yes I am including Phil) I was able to attend Berkeley without having to worry about finances. No I wasn't spoon fed and able to go out and buy Gucci purses and Jimmy Choos, but I didn't have to have a job to pay for my everyday expenses.

Berkeley was definitely where my life started to change. Majoring in English had always been my plan, but I decided to take my love for the drama club and minor in acting. Between my studies, the dance team, writing stories in hopes to be published, and participating in plays my first 3 years truly speed by. My passion for acting continued to grow especially as I improved my craft and began playing leading roles in some of the productions at Berkeley. It was during one of these productions early on in my senior year that I was unexpectedly discovered. Even though acting had become an even larger role in my life I never thought about trying to "make it to the big time." In my opinion I never thought my appearance meet the expectations of Hollywood. At 5 foot 4 inches tall I have a slim, but toned body. My complexion is pale while my hair is long and brown. My eyes are deep brown, and my lips are full. When I think movie star I think of Angelina Jolie and Julia Roberts. Not Bella Swan.

After a production of Chicago, in February my senior year, where I played Velma Kelly an attractive petite woman with pale skin and brown short hair approached me about becoming my agent. While I wasn't sure if that was something I wanted, Jane was persistent in giving me her card and taking down my information. She and her brother Alec own a major agency in Hollywood, and she knew within a year I would have roles lined up for me. With much consideration I spoke with Jane a few weeks later and expressed to her that I was interested, but that I didn't want to take on anything major until after I finished out my senior year and completed my bachelor's degree.

Long story short Jane was completely serious and knew how to do her job. By the time I graduated I had already flown down to Los Angeles for a few auditions and a deal signed with a sitcom. From then I was known to the public as Isabella Swan. Now six years later I am a Golden Globe winning actress for the work on said sitcom; which has wrapped its final episode last week. In between seasons when filming for the TV series was on hiatus I filmed a few movies that were pretty successful in the box office. All of my movie roles so far have been romantic comedies, but I really want to branch out in to more serious roles especially now that I will no longer be on television. I just need to find the right role.


	2. Finding the Perfect Role

I decided to go ahead and update today so that you could get a better idea of where this story is going. Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or the characters from the Twilight books. The same goes for Million Dollar Baby. The story itself is mine. I do realize MDB was actually filmed in 2004, but when I was looking for an award winning movie it was the one that I felt met what I was hoping to achieve with this story. I, also, don't have a beta. Let me know if your interested.

**CHAPTER TWO – JANUARY - FINDING THE PERFECT ROLE**

Wrapping up the sitcom was bitter sweet. After six years of working hectic schedules the best present I could give myself is a much-needed vacation. By vacation I mean a relaxing time on the beach reading scripts, but a vacation nonetheless. That is how I have found myself lounging on the daybed of the lanai outside of the Ali'l suite looking at a panoramic view of Hulopo'e Bay at the Four Seasons Resort Hawaii Lanai at Manele Bay. There is nothing like a soft sea breeze, beautiful sand, and clear blue water to guide your spirits. .com/manelebay/accommodations/suites/ali_i_suite/

Lying with my eyes closed listening to the sounds of the ocean my tranquility is interrupted by Jane's ringtone and the vibration of my iPhone. Without giving me the opportunity for a greeting I hear Jane's voice, "Have you found any of the scripts I sent you promising?"

"Well good morning to you to Jane. Vacation is fantastic and I have fallen in love with a cabana boy. I think I am going to stay here and open up a small dive."

She gives a small laugh, which for Jane is like breaking into hysterics. "Yea. Yea. Anything of interest besides the cabana boy?"

"Honestly no. Nothing has stood out, but I still have a few more to get through. Have you seen anything that has potential?"

"That is exactly why I am calling. I overnighted a package yesterday with a few more scripts for you to read, but there is one that I think could be exactly what you are looking for. Auditions are soon, and by soon I mean next week, so you will have to fly back here next week for a couple of days so that you can audition. They already have some of the major roles signed so I need you to read the script and get back with me at some point tonight."

Inside the suite I hear the room phone ringing. Angela, my personal assistant, jumps up from where you is sunbathing and runs in to get the phone. I can't hear her conversation, but as she walks back out onto the lanai she says, "Bella they are bringing up a package that was just delivered for you."

Angela has been a Godsend. I wasn't sure if I wanted a personal assistant. Early on I thought that I could surely take care of everything on my own with the help of my agent. Truly in the first year of the sitcom I was okay managing everything, but once I started taking on movie roles it all became too much. It took me two other personal assistants who were vain an incompetent before I found Angela. She has been with me for four years, and is more like a sister than an employee at times. Wherever I go, Angela goes. That girl needs a vacation just as much as I do.

"Jane I think the package is here. What's the name of the project and who have they already confirmed?"

"That is the most exciting part! The director and one of the lead roles is Carlisle Cullen and the supporting actor role is Morgan Freeman. Now they just need the leading lady, Maggie. It's titled Million Dollar Baby. I don't want to give too much away before you read the script, but she is an amateur boxer who gets Carlisle's character to become her trainer. Read it and call me back. This has Oscar potential and I have heard that Sandra Bullock and Ashley Judd are potentials. We need to get your name in the hat like yesterday."

"Okay Jane. I get it. Working with Carlisle Cullen would be a amazing. I will start on it right now and get back with you." Carlisle Cullen is one of the most famous movie stars and directors of all time. He and his wife, Esme, are "the" Hollywood it couple. They have been together for over 25 years. To work with him literally would be a dream.

With that Jane hung up. She is a great agent, but I can't say that she has superior people skills. She is a beautiful woman, but she always looks intense. Kind of like she has to go poop.

Before I even have the opportunity to ask Angela for the package she is already sitting down next to me preparing to open it.

"Which script am I looking for Bella?" knowing that is what is in the package based off of my side of the conversation she heard.

"The title is Million Dollar Baby. The character I would audition for is Maggie and she is a boxer. I truly hope this script is the one because working with Carlisle and Morgan would be fantastic. I can learn so much from them. Although I have never worked with either I have spoken with separately for a few minutes at different events and they have always been exceptionally polite. Knowing Carlisle it will be an intense push to get this perfect, but he is a creative genius so I know it will be worth all the hard work."

Handing it to me, "Here it is. I know how you block out the world when you find a good read so before you jump in do you have any idea what you want to do for lunch? I am assuming room service would be the best option for today?"

"Yes. I would really like a medium steak with asparagus, some type of whole grain bread, and a fruit salad." Looking over at the clock on my iPhone, "It's 9:30 now so have them bring it up around noon. Please have them set our meals up in the dining room. I am sure I will need a break from the sun by then. Thanks Ange. You're the best!"

While Angela ordered our lunch I grabbed my pencil so I could mark notes in the margins and started reading the script. Jane very well could be right. I was so engrossed in the script that I didn't even realize that it was time for lunch until Angela laid her hand on top of the script in my hands.

"Sorry. I called your name twice and you didn't respond. Must be pretty good. It's lunch so let's go eat and you can tell me what it's about."

"Sorry Ange. Let's go." I stand up and we started heading into the suite. "I think Jane was right this is definitely the perfect role. I am already in love with this role." We sit down at the table where our meals are laid out on beautiful plates ready for us to dig in. "Let's see. Frankie, who Carlisle would play, has trained and managed some incredible boxers throughout his life. He is estranged from his daughter and won't let anyone in. He has one friend, Scrap, which is the role Morgan will be playing. He is a former boxer who oversees Frankie's gym. He knows how much the relationship between Frankie and his daughter has affected him and how it truly wishes to find some forgiveness. He hides this behind his gruff exterior. Maggie, my potential character, is a poor 31-year-old waitress who comes from very little and has a dysfunctional loser family. Through persistence of working out at Frankie's gym she is finally able to talk him into being her trainer and manager. Over the time of her career she becomes like a daughter to him (IMDB Summary)."

Sitting her fork down Angela looks over at me, "Bella this role sounds like it was made for you. Between your acting abilities and your black belt in karate I think this could be your break out role into a more serious genre!"

"I know. I have been reading through it quickly so I could give Jane an answer ASAP, but I will definitely go back through and study it. I haven't made many notes in the margins because I have been so caught up in the story line. At this point I could probably go ahead and text Jane to let her know that I definitely want to audition. I will text Jane after I get back outside so she can set it up."

We chitchatted a little bit more about the story and what type of things we wanted to do while we were on vacation here in beautiful Hawaii while we finished our meals.

"I am going to head back out to the lanai and finish the script and text Jane. What about you?"

"I will call down and have the meal cleared then I think I am going to head into my room for nap."

"Okay. Thanks. See you in a couple of hours."

Heading back out I adjust the umbrella above the daybed to provide more coverage and take a seat. Grabbing my iPhone I send my text to Jane, "Haven't even finished it and I am in. Call me with the audition information."

Within 30 minutes Jane called to give me an update, "Okay Bella it's scheduled. I need you back here 5 days. Your audition is Tuesday at 10am. I will email you specifics on the location and the pages that you will need to be prepared for. Carlisle is doing the auditions at Warner Brothers Studios. You will actually performing your lines with Carlisle."

"Thanks Jane. See you next week."

When I wasn't studying my lines we spent the remaining amount of our time in Hawaii relaxing, snorkeling, sailing out to see dolphins and humpback whales, and even ocean kayaking. We even went hiking to see some of the beauty that is Hawaii. It is definitely a place that I want to go back and visit. Hawaii was just what I needed, but now it's time to head home.


	3. Auditions

**A/N: **My posting schedule will be every Thursday. I have a wonderful new beta Sunflower3759. I am so happy a grateful to have her help.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or the characters from the Twilight books. The same goes for Million Dollar Baby (Movie quotes come directly from film). The story itself is mine.

**CHAPTER THREE – JANUARY – AUDITIONS**

Leaving Hawaii on Monday when auditions are Tuesday was not my brightest idea. Waking up this morning I am a little jet lagged. Stretching**, **I know it is time to get up, but sleep sounds so wonderful. I push the covers away and sit up. Moving slowly I stand on the hardwood floor next to my bed,and make my way through my high rise apartment in downtown Los Angeles and go straight into the kitchen.

Many of my friends and family were surprised when I decided to live here, but I can't see myself in a house just yet. Maybe once I am married, but for now I wanted to live in the city. My condo is magnificent. I found myself falling in love as soon as I stepped inside. It is a little over 3,500 square feet with 3 bedrooms and 4 and a half bathrooms. The ceilings are 11 feet high, with deep cherry, hardwood floors. The kitchen is very spacious with white cabinets, black countertops, stainless steel appliances, and a big center island.

First things first, it is 7 am so I need breakfast. I quickly grab all of the ingredients to whip up an egg white omelet. Sitting at the bar in my kitchen I finish my breakfast, a cup of coffee, and a glass of orange juice. Although the building has its own gym I have a treadmill set up in one of my spare rooms. Almost every morning I get up and run a minimum of three miles. In this business you have to stay in shape, but truly I have always been active. After finishing my run I hop into the shower. Stepping out I note that it is already 8:30.

I walk over to my closet I decide to put on a black pair of yoga pants, a dark blue sports bra tank top, a windbreaker on top, and a pair of Nike shocks. There are two scenes that I am to read. One is a short scene while the character is working out, and the other is while she is in the hospital. I thought the relaxing clothing would fit better since a great deal of time will be spent in that type of attire. Also, I want to be prepared if they ask me to perform any karate.

Walking back out into the living room I hear the front door open. The only person who has a key and can get through the front door security besides my parents is Angela.

"Hi Ange."

"Good morning B. I have called to have the car pick us up at 9:15. That should give you enough time to get there with plenty of time to spare. How are you feeling?"

"Tired, but excited. I feel read. I will go back over my lines in the car."

The house phone rings, and Angela picks it up. "Bella, the car is here, let's head down."

Angela and I make idle chit chat as we make our way down to the first floor. When we step outside I am happy to see that the group of paparazzi is quite small. Of course they take my picture as I get into the Town Car. I have never quite understood why they want to get a picture of me getting into a car, grocery shopping, or anything else, but they do.

My building is only about 10 miles from Warner Brothers Studio, but it takes us 30 minutes to get there due to traffic. As we pull up to the gate Angela rolls down her window to give the security guard my name. Once the gate is lifted our driver continues onto our destination.

Angela and I step outside the vehicle and walk over to the door. There is a sign posted so that we know we are in the right place. We go directly in to a little sitting area that oddly reminds me of a doctor's office reception area. Mr. Cullen must be having more private auditions. The lady behind the desk recognizes me right away. She excitedly says, "Ms. Swan, my name is Heidi and I love your work! I know my manners are horrible, but would you please sign my magazine?" She is holding a Cosmopolitan issue that I was in last November.

"Sure Heidi. It's nice to meet you, too." As I sign my name to her magazine she states, "Mr. Cullen is running a few minutes early today. I will call back and let him know that you are here."

We take our seats,but before I can even get comfortable Heidi tells me to follow her. Grabbing my purse and script I walk on back while Angela stays in reception. Heidi opens a door on the left and ushers me in. The room almost feels like a library, but I quickly realize this is an office set up for Carlisle. It is equipped with a desk, but there is second area with a leather couch, a coffee table, and a couple of high back chairs.

There are three individuals in the room who all stand up to greet me. One of course is Carlisle Cullen who looks just as gorgeous as he does in his movies, and the couple of times I have met him in the past. Carlisle is about 55 years old, stands about 6 feet 2 inches,and you can tell he is well-toned. He has gentle blue eyes, pale skin, and blonde hair.

"Isabella it is so good to see you again." He says as he walks towards me and shakes my hand.

"You too Carlisle. I am very excited to be here."

"Well we are very excited to have you here." Pointing to an averaging looking gentlemen that is only a little bit tallerthan me with dark hair and eyes, "This is Jeffrey House, an executive with Warner Brothers."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. House." I state while shaking his hand.  
"Please call me Jeffrey, and the pleasure is mine."

"And this gentleman is Tom Rosenberg," Carlisle adds. "He is an executive with Lakeshore Entertainment."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Rosenberg."

"Please,call me Tom. It's nice meeting you as well."

"Well now that everyone has been introduced please have a seat," Carlisle suggests.

Tom and Jeffrey sit in two of the high back chairs while Carlisle and I sit down on the leather couch.

Carlisle begins, "Isabella I would like to talk for a few moments before we read our lines. First,I have to say that I had not thought of you in this role before your agent contacted me. We had intended to look for someone taller. However, once the three of us began talking about you we thought it would be a good idea to have you come in and read. As you know we do not have anyone signed yet, but we hoped to have someone chosen and negotiations started by the end of the week. Would you please tell us what it is about this part that interests you?"

It was so easy to show my passion for this role, "This story truly moved me. The story is the America dream. Maggie overcomes so many obstacles to obtain her success. I couldn't put the script down when I read it the first time. Honestly,the ending shocked me. I was truly devastated for Maggie, but desperately tried to understand everything through her eyes. "

"To me this is the role of a lifetime. Since college my acting has mostly be in comedies or romantic comedies. I want to show what I am truly capable of. I want to work on pieces that move people, and that move me."

"What about the physical aspect of this role?" Carlisle asks. "Although we can tell you are in great shape, you will need to gain about 10 pounds of muscle before we start filming in June. On top of that there will be a great deal of training required for this role. Is that something you will be able to handle?"

"I have no doubt in my mind I can do it. I run 3 miles or more almost every day, and eat fairly healthy already. Also, I have a black belt in karate. I am confident that with the assistance of a trainer, I can physically add the additional muscle and gain a much better understanding of boxing."

"Well that is quite a surprise," Tom adds. "I had no idea that you have a black belt."

"I am not sure if you know, but my father is the Chief of Police in Forks where I grew up during my teenage years. He understands the dangers in the world, and wanted me to be able to take care of myself. When I moved in with him at age 14, he enrolled me in karate lessons."

Grabbing his script off of the coffee table Carlisle looks at me, "On that note let's go ahead and go over the first scene. Of course I will read for Frankie and you for Maggie. This first scene is after Maggie has been coming to Frank's run down gym, and she finally talks him into training her. Are you ready Isabella?"

I grab my script out of my purse and turn to the first scene I have marked. "Yes."

**Carlisle (Frankie Dunn) – "**You're not breathing right. That's why you're panting. So, it's your birthday, huh? How old does that make you?"

**Bella (Maggie Fitzgerald) – "**I'm 32, Mr. Dunn. And I'm here celebrating the fact that I spent another year scraping dishes and waitressing, what I've been doing since 13. And according to you, I'll be 37 'fore I can even throw a decent punch which after working this speed bag for a month and getting nowhere, I now realize may be God's simple truth. Other truth is, my brother's in prison, my sister cheats on welfare by pretending one of her babies is still alive, my daddy's dead, and my mama weighs 312 pounds. If I was thinking straight, I'd go back home, find a used trailer, buy a deep fryer and some Oreos. The problem is, this is the only thing I ever felt good doing. If I'm too old for this, then I got nothing. That enough truth to suit you?"

**Carlisle (Frankie Dunn) – "**This your speed bag?"

**Bella (Maggie Fitzgerald) –"** Put yours behind the counter. Wish I could say I wore it out**."**

**Carlisle (Frankie Dunn) –**"OK. Just hold it, hold it. I'll show you a few things, and then we'll get you a trainer."

**Bella (Maggie Fitzgerald) – **"No. Sorry."

**Carlisle (Frankie Dunn) –**"You're in a position to negotiate?"

**Bella (Maggie Fitzgerald) –**"Yes, sir, because I know if you train me right, I'm going to be a champ. I seen you looking at me."

**Carlisle (Frankie Dunn) – "**Yeah, out of pity."

**Bella (Maggie Fitzgerald) –**"Don't you say that! Don't you say that if it ain't true! I want a trainer. I don't want charity, and I don't want favors. If you're not interested, then I got more celebrating to do."

**Carlisle (Frankie Dunn) –** "Stop, stop, stop. Goddamn it, stop. What the hell are you doing? OK. If I'm going to take you on-"

**Bella (Maggie Fitzgerald) –** "You won't never regret it."

**Carlisle (Frankie Dunn) –** "Look, just listen to me. If I take you on-"

**Bella (Maggie Fitzgerald) –** "I promise I'll work so hard."

**Carlisle (Frankie Dunn) –** "God, this is a mistake already."

**Bella (Maggie Fitzgerald) –** "Mm-mm. I'm listening, boss."

**Carlisle (Frankie Dunn) –** " If I take you on, you don't say anything. You don't question me. You don't ask why, you don't say anything except maybe ''Yes, Frankie.'' And I'm going to try to forget the fact that you're a girl."

**Bella (Maggie Fitzgerald) –** "It's all I ask."

**Carlisle (Frankie Dunn) –** "And don't come crying to me if you get hurt. All righty."

**Bella (Maggie Fitzgerald) –** "We got a deal."

**Carlisle (Frankie Dunn) –** "No, not quite. I'm going to teach you how to fight. Then, we'll get you a manager, and I'm off down the road."

**Bella (Maggie Fitzgerald) –** "I hate to argue with you, but-"

**Carlisle (Frankie Dunn) –** "Don't argue, it's the only way we're doing it. I teach you all you need to know, and then you go off and you make a million dollars. I don't care you get your teeth knocked out, I don't care. I don't want to hear about it either way, that's just the way's gonna be. It's the only way I'll do it. All right. Now, one of the things I've noticed around the gym is, you never move your feet. You stand there just flatfooted. You got to move your feet. That's one of the best things I'm going to be able to teach you. So, here's what you do. You get yourself... Bend your knees a little bit. Get in an athletic position. Look like you're going to hit something."

"Very nice Isabella. The next scene is a short one, but quite emotional. Are you ready to move forward?"

I grab a bottle of water out of my purse that I grabbed out of the Town Car on my way in. "Yes. I am ready."

"I should have asked if you wanted anything to drink. Sorry about that."

"It's no problem Carlisle. Really. I'm ready."

**Bella (Maggie Fitzgerald) – "**I do have one favor to ask of you boss."  
**Carlisle (Frankie Dunn) – **"Anything you want."  
**Bella (Maggie Fitzgerald**) – "Remember what my daddy did for Axel?"  
**Carlisle (Frankie Dunn)** – [_long pause_] "Don't even think about that."  
**Bella (Maggie Fitzgerald)** – "I can't be like this, Frankie. Not after what I've done. I've seen the world. People chanted my name. Well, not my name... some damn name you gave me. But they were chanting for me. I was in magazines. You think I ever dreamed that'd happen? I was born two pounds, one-and-a-half ounces. Daddy used to tell me I'd fight my way into this world, and I'd fight my way out. That's all I wanna do, Frankie. I just don't wanna fight you to do it. I got what I needed. I got it all. Don't let 'em keep taking it away from me. Don't let me lie here 'till I can't hear those people chanting no more."

"You have done a wonderful job. You truly felt like Maggie to me there. Do you have any more questions for us?"

"No. Not at this moment. Thank you so much for the opportunity," I state as I began to stand. After shaking all of their hands Carlisle walks me back out to reception.

"You really were remarkable. Your agent will hear from us soon with our decision."

"Thank you again Carlisle. I look forward to it."

Carlisle walks back towards his office, and I walk over to Angela.

"So… How did it go?" Angela asks as she stands, and we start walking back out to the town car.

"Great. I am not 100% sure I got the part, but I put everything I had into my scenes. I definitely think I displayed a different side of me. They seemed impressed. Now it's just a waiting game."

Heading back to the apartment all I could think was 'I hope I don't have to wait too long.'


	4. It's Mine

A/N: My fantastic beta is Sunflower3759. She corrects my mistakes and believe me there were quite a few. ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters from the Twilight books. The same goes for Million Dollar Baby. The plot of this story is mine.

**CHAPTER FOUR – EARLY FEBRUARY – IT'S MINE**

Even when you are confident that an audition has been a success, one thing I have learned throughout my career is that you never put all your eggs in one basket. While _Million Dollar Baby _is role that I want to play, it is imperative to a successful acting career that I continue to read scripts. Even if I were to earn the role I covet the most, I still need to keep an eye out for other potential projects to keep myself out there. With this in mind I have spent the last few days running on my treadmill, visiting the fitness center in my building for yoga and Pilates classes, hanging out with Angela, and perusing some of the scripts that Jane continues to send my way.

On Friday morning, I found myself alone, lounging in my living room watching Keira Knightley's _Pride & Prejudice_ after breakfast. Jane Austen's works are some of my favorites, and this is, in my opinion, the best version of _Pride & Prejudice_. Mr. Darcy has just told Elizabeth that he loves her despite himself when my cell phone starts to vibrate on the coffee table. Engrossed in the film and not wanting to miss a scene, I pause the movie and grab my phone, "Hello…"

"Isabella, I just heard from Carlisle. He was very impressed with you and they have made their final decision. And, you got the part." Before I have the opportunity to do more than squeak, Jane jumps back in, "Carlisle really wants to come to a firm deal on your contract today if possible. The quickest way to do that is for us to join Mr. Jenks for the negotiations so that everything can be agreed upon today. The contract has been sent directly to Jenks, but I should receive my copy soon. Would 2 o'clock work for you?"

"Breathe Jane, geez. First things first..." I start doing a little happy dance around the coffee table.

"Isabella. Isabella what are you doing?"

"Okay so you can't see me right now, but I so excited that I had to do a little dance. You didn't even give me time to be excited about getting the role," I state laughing.

"Well are you done? I need an answer."

"My schedule is clear since I was still expecting to be in Hawaii until tomorrow. The next appointment I have are the interview and photo shoot with People you scheduled for Tuesday to discuss my career, now that filming for the sitcom has ended. Two o'clock today is not a problem for me. What are the logistics?"

"The meeting is being held at Carlisle's on-site office where your audition was held. Jenks and I will pick you up at 1:30pm, and we can discuss some of the finer details on the drive over."

"Sounds good. Thanks Jane." In typical Jane style she hangs up without a goodbye.

Although I would love to call my parents and share my good news**, **I learned the hard way in the past that it is best to wait until the contract is signed. Instead I shoot Angela a text message, "Role is mine. Still have negotiations to go." Of course I receive a prompt response from my best friend congratulating me.

With four hours before I need to leave I decide to finish the movie, but congratulate myself with Oreos and milk. Although I stay fit and eat right, everyone deserves some indulgence on occasion. Unfortunately it will soon be something I will sacrifice for my craft.

When the movie is over I can't help but feel slightly guilty about my treat, so I decide to hop back on my treadmill. I ran my daily three miles directly after breakfast, but running is quite relaxing and if I sit around waiting for the meeting I know I will never calm my nerves.

I spend the rest of the time before my meeting taking a bubble bath to relax my muscles, eating a grilled chicken salad for lunch, and dressing for the meeting. I decided to go with a classic black Armani Jersey Jacket on top of a black dress that was fitted to 2 inches above my knees. I paired it with black ankle boots and a classic pair of diamond stud earrings.

At promptly 1:30pm my phone rings to let me know that the car has arrived. I take my private elevator down, and head towards the entrance. Demetri, my favorite concierge, is at his desk. "Good afternoon Ms. Swan. Looks like the paparazzi are light today."

"Thank you Demetri. Have a good day!"

I greet the doorman on my way out, noting he is new and that I need to take the time to say hello to him soon. Demetri was correct about the paparazzi, there are very few. The limo driver already has the door open so I slide in next to Jane, before they can get more than one or two shots.

"Hello Jane, Mr. Jenks. Good to see you." After finishing our pleasantries and a little bit of slight chatting Jane decided to get down to business.

"Alright Isabella, the budget for the movie is thirty million dollars. They are offering you two million dollars for the film. I want to start the negotiations at three million with the goal to meet in the middle at two million five hundred thousand dollars. Are you okay with this figure?"

"Yes Jane. I know that I made more than double that on my last romantic comedy, but I expected to make less on this film due to the tighterbudget. Playing this role is worth it."

"Okay. On top of that they are also offering you your own trailer on set. They are giving you the option to use their make up artist or to bring in your own and paying to cover whoever you choose. Travel for promotions is covered to include first class business tickets and top of the line hotels. Filming is done locally, so there shouldn't be a lot of travel out of the area. A driver will be provided during filming to make sure that you are covered for all locations while here. Another request is that you use their trainer. We can discuss this more at the meeting, but I am sure this is negotiable. There is a requirement for you to gain 10 pounds in muscle before filming starts on June 4th. What are your thoughts so far?"

"That all seems fine Jane. I am okay with using their makeup artist, but I want to have the right to change artists if any issues arise. Using their trainer is not a problem, but I would like to find out more before giving confirmation. We will be working together a lot and I want to make sure that there is a good rapport between us."

Discussions about other minor details continued on the drive to the studio. Upon our arrival we made it through the security gate and the limo parked right outside of Mr. Cullen's office. Our driver opened the door allowing me to step out first followed by Jane and Mr. Jenks. Walking into the reception area Heidi was already standing up to greet us.

"Ms. Swan it is so good to see you again."

"Nice to see you again too, Heidi. This is my agent, Jane Volturi, and my lawyer, J. Jenks. Would you please let Mr. Cullen know we are here?"

Sitting back down she makes a call to Mr. Cullen to advise him that we have arrived. As she puts down the phone Heidi says, "Let me lead you back."

Our group follows Heidi back to the office. She knocks and walks in. Mr. Cullen is already walking towards the door. Softly grabbing my hand he tells me, "Bella, so good to see you again."

"You too Mr. Cullen."

"Remember Bella, call me Carlisle. Hopefully after today we will be working together very soon."

"Of course Carlisle. This is Jane Volturi, my agent, and my lawyer, J. Jenks."

"So nice to meet both of you. Bella you already have met Tom and Jeffrey. Ms. Volturi and Mr. Jenks let me introduce you to Jeffry House with Warner Brothers and Tom Rosenberg with Lakeshore Entertainment. Lastly, this young man is Eleazar Denali. He is our attorney, and has been a friend of mine since we were in college together." Eleazar is a Spanish gentleman with strong brown eyes who looks young for his age, similar to Carlisle. He stands at about 5 feet 11 inches tall with dark brown hair, cut high and tight, in a military fashion.

After finishing our greetings we all take a seat in the sitting area. C

Carlisle begins, "Bella, first, I just want you to know how excited I am to have you here. I look forward to working with you and bringing you into the Cullen family. You truly blew me away in your audition, and I can't imagine anyone else in this role. I have worked so hard to get this film put into production, and it is very dear to my heart."

"Thank you so much Carlisle. I look forward to working with you, also."

Eleazar adds, "Has everyone had the opportunity to look over the contracts?" Upon confirmation, negotiations begin. Carlisle must have been serious about me in this role because they agreed on two million seven hundred and fifty thousand dollars with very little negotiation. In fact we were able to agree on pretty much everything.

When we reached the discussion about my trainer I had to ask, "Not that I mind, but is there a specific reason that you have a trainer already planned?"

Carlisle speaks up quickly, "Bella when I said I was excited to bring you into my family I was quite serious. My daughter Alice is a costume and personal designer that will be working on this film. My son, Emmett, and his wife, Rosalie, own a joint company with both training and stunt coordination. Both are great at what they do. I would like for you to work with Emmett especially because he is knowledgeable in weight gain, in the form of muscle. I think you two will make a great team over the next few months while preparing for the role. He is, also, a Certified Athletic Trainer so he can work and supervise how you are doing physically. Rosalie will coordinate the moves and fight scenes during the movie. I am confident that you will get along great with Emmett, but we can add a clause that if you feel like there are going to be any issues working together after your initial meeting, you can use a different trainer."

"Wow Carlisle you definitely weren't kidding about including family. I trust your judgment and I am willing to give Emmett a try. I do appreciate adding the clause, but hopefully we won't need to use it."

"Wonderful. Next week we will send over a packet with more information about filming, time schedules, etc. Inside will include Emmett's contact information. Feel free to contact him at any time, but please do so soon for your initial meeting, in case you decide to go with another trainer."

"It appears that we have the contract lined out. There are only a couple of modifications needed, so if you have a few more moments I can make these adjustments and have you sign today," Eleazar explained as he stood and headed over to a laptop on Carlisle's desk.

"We would be happy to wait," I told everyone.

"While we wait I would like to open a bottle of Dom Perignon. I am truly excited to have you on this film Bella." It was wonderful to hear an icon of mine be so excited to work with me.

"Carlisle this is truly a dream come true for me, and I should be thanking you for this opportunity."

After sharing a bit of bubbly with everyone and signing my new contract Carlisle walked the three of us back to the reception area.

"Bella before I forget. Esme would really like for the three of us to sit down for lunch. She is currently wrapping up a film in Canada so it will be a few weeks, but if you are interested I will have her contact you when she returns to set a date."

"That would be wonderful. I am a huge fan of her work, and I have always idealized her career. Please let her know I am looking forward to lunch, and to seeing the both of you very soon."

"You too Bella."

As we head back to the limousine outside**, **my only thoughts are of the excitement I feel for this new role and the changes that it will bring to my life.

A/N: Next up. Training begins and of course that means Emmett! I love that big teddy bear!


	5. Bella Meets A Bear

**A/N: My beta is Sunflower3759. I can not say how much I truly appreciate her! She rocks! Also, this is a fairly short chapter in comparison to the others. It needed to be done to get us to the next chapter. After this chapter we will move forward to May when we start to introduce the rest of Cullens to Isabella. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters from the Twilight books. The same goes for Million Dollar Baby. The workout program comes from reading up on what it took for Hilary Swank to prepare for her role. The plot of this story is mine.**

**CHAPTER FIVE – BELLA MEETS A BEAR – MID FEBRUARY**

Emmett Cullen is a bear of a man; that is for damn sure. Honestly, he is not at all what I expected. Of course as a trainer I expected a man built like a brick shit house, but he is honestly one of the largest men I have ever seen. To top it off, instead of acting like the 32 year old that he is, I was met by a man that acted more like a kid.

The following week after my meeting with Carlisle, I received my prep package for the movie, and wasted no time in contacting Emmett so that we could get a game plan into action for my training. Our phone conversation was brief yet polite with us agreeing that I should stop by his downtown gym the next day around noon.

Walking inside the gym I was caught by surprise when I heard "Belly!" The next thing I know an enormous man was picking me up with his huge arms and spinning me around in circle while chanting my name.

Once the man, put my feet back on the ground, it took me a few moments to get my bearings. When I could talk, I said, "I surely hope you're Emmett or he and I are going to need to have a conversation about his employees over exuberance," I chuckle lightly, trying to hide my embarrassment.

Standing up straight and sticking out his hand, "That's me, Bella. Now that we have been introduced, are you ready to get started?"

I nod and shake his hand. I can't help the grin that appears on my face. "Ready when you are." I follow Emmett back to what could only be his office. You would expect someone in his position to have an office that would reflect health and fitness. Instead I found an office with walls covered in framed cartoon posters. His desk was in one corner with two chairs across from it. On the other side of the room was a huge plasma screen with a couple of video game systems underneath it. When I notice this all I can do is look back to Emmett and raise my eyebrow.

Emmett's response of course is, "Wanna talk while we play Mario Kart Bellarina?" His voice is whooping loud that startles me. "The only girly game I have is Viva Piñata, but I only bought it for Alice."

"Sure Em. If I look through your games will I find The Sims as well?" I laugh out.

Emmett crack ups, yet firmly states, "My Sim is manly. He has tattoos, works out, and has a Harley!"

"How about we chat about what we need to do for my workout plan, and then I will whoop your butt in Mario Kart?"

Emmett walks over to a small refrigerator by his desk and grabs two bottles of water and what I assume is the folder with my workout information. Handing me the water he says, "Let's sit on down on the couch." Sitting I can feel his demeanor changes slightly. "Your contract requires that you gain 10 pounds of muscle weight, so the first thing we need to do is get all of your measurements. We can do that the first day of training. The movie doesn't start until June so I think we should start our training immediately. How does your schedule look?"

"I am in New York early next week for a photo and commercial shoot with Clinique. Would the following Monday work for you? I believe that is the last Monday in February."

"Sounds good to me. Dad told me about your background in karate. I can tell that you are physically fit, but this is going to push the limits of anything that you have ever done before. Your workout will include two and a half hours of boxing and a variation between one and a half hours to two hours of weight lifting six days a week. There are going to be some days that you, Bellaboop, will want to smoother me with a pillow in my sleep. It is a necessity that you get at least nine hours of sleep every night.

You will need to consume four thousand calories a day. Focus your meals on high protein, 210 grams, and low carbohydrates, no ore than 50 grams a day. Due to how the body works you will need to eat a protein rich meal every four and half hours. This means you will need to wake up in the middle of the night to drink a protein shake. To reach your calorie intake goal and to provide quite a few other benefits, you will need to drink flax oil. It will provide about one thousand calories a day."

"Emmett I am very ready for this. I am in the right frame of mind and look forward to getting started. I have no doubt that I may decide to use you as my punching bag at some point. What about specific foods other that what we have discussed? Can you help me make a list of meals, times, etc. to get me started? I eat fairly healthy as it is, but I would feel more comfortable about my progress if I had a more detailed plan prepared?"

"There are actually lists in your folder that I will give to you. I have, also, signed you up for an online program with an application for your phone that will help both of us keep track of your meals. This will allow us to make adjustments on an as needed basis. Also, Rosalie, my wife and co-owner of this fine establishment, focuses on stunts and choreography. We will start working with her in early May so that you will be prepared for the specific fight sequences that Dad has planned."

"Having a phone application is perfect. I generally use my iPad or iPhone. We should sit down in early May with Rosalie and Carlisle. I know he is very hands on, and this will allow us to pull in the other actresses that will fill the other roles."

"Definitely. Dad definitely wants to be aware of everything going on especially with this project. I wouldn't be surprised if we see him stop in the gym often just to say hello and check on everyone's progress. A few of the other girls will be doing some training starting in the middle of April with a couple of my employees."

"Em, I have to ask. Does everyone in your family work in the movie business? Your Mom and Dad are two of my biggest idols and even bigger names in Hollywood. You and Rosalie work through your training, stunts, and choreography. Alice does costumes and personal design. And I could never forget your brother. Everyone knows who Edward is. The man has had more blockbusters than I care to count."

"Well… Jasper, Alice's fiancée, is a psychiatrist, but I wouldn't be surprised if he had a few movie stars for clients. What can I say? It's in our blood."

"Honestly it's kind of intimidating."

Emmett reaches over and gives me a bone crushing hug, "Nah. We all change our pants the same way. And, you're family now, my new little sis. Plus once you meet everyone you won't think twice about it." Releasing me he says, "Now I am gonna kick your butt in Mario Kart!"

"Game on!" I yell giving him a knuckle punch. The next two hours were spent cracking jokes and battling out who was the Mario Kart champion. I can honestly say that when I left the gym that day, Emmett felt like the big brother I had always wanted.


	6. Green Eyes

**A/N: My beta is Sunflower3759. I can't say enough good things about her. I am posting this late on Thursday. I am participating in the Friday/Saturday boycott, but am going to the CMA Music Festival so the earliest I could post without posting during this time or now would be late Monday and I didn't want my readers to have to wait that long.**

**I, also, want to give a shout out to That'sMzPeachesTYVM for pimping my page! **

**Disclaimer: Some descriptions taken directly from the book's text. I do not own Twilight nor Million Dollar Baby. Amazing ideas by amazing people… Just not me.**

CHAPTER SIX – GREEN EYES – MAY

Over the past few months Emmett has tried, without success, to persuade me to join him and his wife Rosalie, to numerous Cullen family gatherings. Emmett and I have become as thick as thieves. Honestly, he is like the big brother that I have always wanted. All of the members of the Cullen family that I have met have been lovely, and it wasn't that I didn't want to spend time with them. My life right now is hectic. Between training, interviews, the wrap-up of the sitcom I was on, and signing a deal to be the new face for Chanel, there hasn't been a lot of time for socializing.

Esme and I sat down last month for lunch and she is every bit the woman that I expected. Physically she is as lovely as I have ever seen her in any of her films. She has been blessed with a beautiful heart-shaped face and billows of soft, caramel hair reminding me of the ingénues of the silent movie era. She is the epitome of the classy woman that I hope to be in 20 years. She is well respected in our craft, and is very selective in what roles she opts to play. Over lunch, I learned that she likes to spend her time working with her philanthropic efforts. It was actually something that we bonded over, because I would like for that to play a larger role in my life. We both promised to discuss it more once _Million Dollar Baby_ is over.

Rosalie and I met earlier this month, at the gym, when our choreography started. To be honest, she is not exactly what I initially expected. At first glance you would swear that Rosalie was a movie star. There is no exaggeration in stating that she is one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen, causing someone as confident as me to take a self-esteem hit. Her five foot 9 inch figure reminds me of someone on the cover of Sports Illustrated swimsuit issue. Her long, golden, wavy hair reaches the middle of her back, and she has the most alluring eyes that remind me of violets.

When Emmett first introduced us, Rosalie was polite, but seemed quite self-centered. Very few words were exchanged, and I wondered if someone how I had offended her. In fact, with the exception of a head nod in greeting or passing Rosalie did not offer much in the way of conversation. However, when our training started earlier this month I began to notice a shift in her demeanor. While she still seemed above the other female actresses, Rosalie would talk more with me. Sometimes she would come early while I was training with Emmett and you could catch a smirk or smile at some of our antics. We were constantly goofy around. In fact I had to start dodging Emmett because if he caught me he always gave me a noogie. I kid you not! While Rosalie and I aren't best friends, well, not friends at all really, I was clearly starting to see the Rosalie under her shell.

We have two weeks until filming starts, and it looks like Emmett is going to get his wish, at least in some sense. Tonight Carlisle and Esme are throwing a party for the _Million Dollar Baby_ cast and crew to introduce everyone, and to build camaraderie. I have never been to a pre-filming party, but with Emmett there, I have no doubt tonight will be a blast.

For the party I decide to go with a deep blue Chanel wrap dress with cap sleeves that lands right above my knees. I wear a gorgeous pair of Chanel black cap-toe patent leather pumps with their trademark Camellia flower on the heel. What? I just signed the contract, and I am sure photos will be taken. The only jewelry I am wearing is a sapphire stone on a delicate chain that Charlie gave me for my birthday when I was sixteen. Also, my diamond stud earrings, and a sapphire surrounded by diamonds on my right ring finger. All of my essentials are in a small black clutch. My makeup is light, but I do go with smoky eyes. With the additional fifteen, yes fifteen, pounds of muscle that I have added on over the past few months, I am confident to say that I am looking very toned and at my best.

Angela left earlier, so when my house phone rings I walk over and answer. As expected it's Demetri letting me know that my driver is here. Once in the lobby Demetri walks over, "Ms. Swan, let me escort you to your car. The paparazzi are here in a large group tonight."

"Thank you Demetri. If I had know I would have hired a bodyguard for the evening, but I didn't think it would be necessary. Any idea why there are so many?"

"It's no problem. I am sure they heard of a new celebrity we had moving in today. Hopefully it will die back down in a few days," he states as he guides me to the doors.

I should not have been surprised, but as soon as the door was opened, the flashes started. There were at least 15 paparazzi surrounding us shouting questions and "Isabella." Demetri walked in front of me, making sure no one came too close. The driver, Zack, who was hired by the company for me to use during filming and prep, already had the door opened. He politely blocked the paparazzi view from me. I had to enter with care because the last thing I need is a panty shot in the paper.

Once he started driving we spoke our pleasantries then I plugged my iPhone in to listen to some music on the drive over. I decided on Michael Buble. His soothing sound was exactly what I needed. Even after all of these years, the paparazzi make me nervous, especially when there are so many. I do not have an assigned bodyguard, but I do hire one to come in if I feel there are going to be issues. Generally it really isn't necessary.

When we pulled up to the Cullen's home or should I say castle, my mouth dropped. I have seen some amazing homes, but this was unlike anything I could have imagined. Once we are able to make it to the front door, Zack gets out and takes my hand, helping me out of the car. I would have expected a gentlemen standing at the door to check invitations, but instead the lovely host and hostess greet me.

"Bella, welcome to our home. We are so glad you could make it," Esme greets me with a hug, and kisses both of my cheeks.

"I can honestly say I am glad to be here. It's lovely that you put this party together for the cast and crew. I can't wait to meet everyone."

Carlisle hugs me and then begins, "Bella you look lovely. Almost everyone is here, and dinner should start in 30 minutes." Pointing to a young man, "This gentleman will escort you to the ballroom. You are sitting with us. He should be able to take you directly to our table."

"See you in a bit," I say. I observe their beautiful home on the walk to the ballroom. I am taken directly to our table. People are talking while others are dancing to the live band that the Cullens have hired.

I spend the next 15 minutes getting to know numerous members of the cast and crew. As I turn to talk to another group, I find myself wrapped in a big bear hug and suddenly spinning again. I have to reach my hand around to hold my dress down so I don't flash the crowd. Laughing, I slap Emmett on the shoulder, "Put me down you big lug!" His booming laugh follows and he places me on the floor.

Before I am even steady on my feet I find myself pulled into another hug, but this one is from a small woman. I awkwardly hug her back. She releases me and says, "Hi Bella! I'm Alice Cullen, everyone has told me so much about you. We are going to be best friends!"

What do I even say to that, "Nice to meet you too Alice."

Dragging me by my arm the few feet over to our table, Alice says, "Let's sit down." As we sit she begins, "I love your films. _Lover Lover_ had me laughing so hard I thought I was going to pee myself. I can't wait to work with you! I have all of these wardrobe ideas. I just need to test all of the shorts and their colors to see what will be best. And your robe for the fights! Wait until you see it!" All the while she is bouncing and clapping.

A throat clearing interrupts her tirade, "Darlin' why don't you introduce us." I look over and see a handsome man with golden blonde shaggy hair and brown eyes. I can tell by the love in his eyes as he looks at Alice, that he must be Jasper.

"Oh! Bella this is my Jasper. We are getting married in November. You have to come! Please!"

"Alice I would love to, but I have to ask. Have you been drinking Red Bull or are you naturally this hyper?"

Before I finish the sentence I hear multiple replies, "Always." "It's natural alright." "No caffeine needed."

I look around and see Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme laughing and taking their seats. I can't help, but laugh along with them.

"Where's Carlisle?"

Esme responds, "He is headed over to the stage to give a quick greeting."

I look over and he is grabbing the microphone, "Good evening everyone. I am so pleased to have the cast and crew of _Million Dollar Baby_ here tonight. I have been working very hard to have this movie made for many years, and in my opinion, it is a work of art. I am excited to see it in its final fruition. Filming begins in two weeks. I like to consider the people I work with my family, so let's use tonight as the opportunity to get to know everyone. Dinner will be served in 5 minutes."

Everyone clapped while Carlisle made it back over to our table. We all continue to chat as they bring out the food and I find myself falling in love with this family. They are so friendly and real. When I think about it I ask, "Why do we have any empty chair at our table?"

Esme responds first, "Edward was going to join us, he wrapped up his filming in England, but his flight was delayed. He should arrive later tonight."

"Well I can't wait to meet the remaining mystery Cullen."

After our meals are taken away all of the couples get up to dance, and I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Isabella it's so good to see you again," Morgan Freeman says in his extremely famous voice. "Would you care to dance?" He puts his hand beside me palms up, and I place my hand in his.

"I would love too." Morgan and I waltz around the dance floor as we get to know each other. I have never worked with Morgan before now, but we have met and talked at a couple of events and award shows. When the song ends he guides me back over to my table.

We are merely feet away and I look over towards Carlisle who is standing next to the table talking to someone. The gentleman next to him catches my eye and my breath catches. Staring back at me are the most mesmerizing green eyes, attached to one of the sexiest men I have ever seen. Film does not do this man justice, and my only thought is "Where have you been all my life?"

A/N: Welcome Edward! Next up – their introduction!


	7. Dazzle Me Baby

**A/N: My beta is Sunflower3759. She rocks! Enough said! My final semester of my MBA has started and is kicking my butt, on top of work, my daughter, husband, etc… You know RL. So this chapter is short, but I wanted to get something out there to move us forward. **

_Before: We are merely feet away and I look over towards Carlisle who is standing next to the table talking to someone. The gentlemen next to him catches my eye and my breathe catches. Staring back at me are the most mesmerizing green eyes attached to one of the sexiest men I have ever seen. Film does not do this man justice, and my only thought is "Where have you been all my life?" _

**CHAPTER 7 –DAZZLE ME BABY – MAY **

There is no shame in admitting that like every other red bloodied woman who has access to a television, those beautiful green eyes have been in many of my fantasies. In fact, at this moment I am experiencing my inner fan girl. Thank the Lord I am an actress, otherwise I WOULD be embarrassing myself right now. My inner fan girl has her eyes bugging out, mouth wide open, tongue dangling, and a tad bit of drool dribbling down her chin; all the while she is bouncing up an down clapping her hands like... well like Alice.

Edward Cullen is the epitome of sex, with his bronze crazy sex hair, sleek yet toned body, flirty smirk, and did I mention eyes that make your panties wet. Yes I did just go there.

I have to shake the thoughts of me dragging him into his childhood bedroom and fucking him until the bed falls apart. Disappointing as it is to break up that train of thought... that I may have to revisit later with my BOB (battery operated boyfriend), I must. Why? Because Carlisle is walking him over to me. The last thing I need to do is embarrass myself in front of my boss/coworker and the man that is now making my ovaries quiver and my heart palpitate. Cool Bella, play it cool.

"Bella, I would like to introduce you to our other son, Edward."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Edward," I say with a slight breathlessness to my voice while extending my hand. Way to play it cool B.

Instead of shaking it, Edward picks up my hand, and gallantly kisses the back of it. He looks at me through his lashes and gives a playful smirk. I am honestly not sure how to take his flirting. Edward isn't known to be a man whore, but he seems quite suave. "The pleasure is all mine, Isabella."

"Bella. Just Bella." Before I have the opportunity to say anything else I hear Esme calling Edward over to meet someone. "If you will excuse me. I hope to see you again, Just Bella." He slowly releases my hand as he backs away and strolls over to Esme.

I look up to see Carlisle staring at me with a twinkle in his eye. He is gentlemen enough not to mention the fact that his son just completely dazzled me, and he quickly changes the subject and starts discussing the film. It takes a moment for my brain to catch up with what Carlisle is saying.

The next 45 minutes are spent mingling, and I can feel my body starting to drain down. I text Zack to let him know I am about to leave so that he can have the car ready for me. I need to get home and drink a protein shake and get in bed so I head over to tell my hosts goodnight. The rest of the Cullens are dispersed around the remaining crowd, but Alice is sure to catch my eye and walks over to me.

"Bella it was so good to finally meet you. Shopping next weekend?"

"I don't know Alice. Shopping really isn't my thing."

She gives me what I am sure is her signature, pouty lip, "But Bella, it's your last weekend off for a while. Please come."

"Okay, but we will have to work around my training schedule. Let's talk later this week and iron out times."

We exchange numbers, and hug goodbye. I really do like Alice. Her happiness is contagious. As I leave the room I feel someone watching me. I can't help but turn to see who it is. It almost feels like a magnet pulling my eyes to look in a certain direction. I find myself staring into Edward's hypnotic green eyes, and I feel myself blush. He smiles, and I give him a small wave as I continue to head out to the car. I couldn't wait to get home and out of these heels.

********TRTCM*********

Alice and I decide to get together on Sunday after she left the Cullen family brunch. I would have expected Alice to pick Rodeo Drive for our shopping spree, but we decided on a great stretch of vintage clothing stores in Burbank. I was surprised how much fun shopping with Alice actually was. Her energy is contagious and more than once I found us giggling like school girls. We talked about our lives and really got to know one another.

I was surprised when we were shopping at Playclothes when Alice looked up from the clothing rack she was going through and said, "So, Edward seems to be smitten with you after last weekend?"

"Smitten Alice, really? I don't know. He was very charming for the brief time I talked with him. We barely said two sentences if that. How in the world could he be enamored with me already?"

"Well Bella, what do you think of Edward? Aren't you smitten?"She smirks at me.

I laugh out loud unable to control myself, "I feel something, but I am not sure smitten quite describes it."

She swats me on the arm. "You know what I mean!"

"Alice, Edward is undeniably good looking. I have followed his career, but I don't know him as a person. So yes I am attracted to him and maybe my heart beats extremely fast when he is around. I would love to get to know him more. However, I don't really have the time to think about it or to get into a relationship. Filming starts in the next week, and is scheduled for 39 days. This role is important to me, so it needs to be my number one priority."

She looks over at me with a small scowl, "So you are saying that you don't have time to make new friends?"

"I am here with you, so obviously I am up for new friends. This is a moot point anyways. I don't know when we will see each other again."

Alice mutters something under her breathe that I can't make out, and then perks up with what almost looks like an evil look in her eyes. "He is taking a break for the next six weeks. I wouldn't be surprised if we see him on set often. Edward plans to start directing, and who best to learn than from than Dad. I am sure you will have ample time to start a budding friendship."

"If he is interested in getting to know more about me then he will need to come to me. There is a teenager inside of me that wants to jump up and down when he is around, but that is not who I truly am. I have no doubt women throw themselves at him. I will not be one of those women. No meddling Alice."

I hear a noncommittal sound, and Alice changes the subject back to our shopping spree. When we are all said and done I am out more money than I intended, but have some wonderful classic pieces. Alice really has an eye for fashion and I am convinced that I need to ask her to take over my wardrobe. Lord knows I hate messing with that stuff, and while I have someone that helps me with work red carpets and such, I personally take care of my day to day clothes. I am completely happy in a hoodie, jeans, and my converse sneakers.

As we head to the cars I decide to bring it up, "Ali would you be willing to help me revamp my wardrobe? In fact would you…" Before I am even able to finish my sentence I am receiving a bone crushing hug from the little sprite whose hands are still full of shopping bags. I can't help but laugh out loud. She starts giggling as she releases me. Bouncing on her toes and squealing, "Oh Bella I would love too! I have so many ideas. We can do a mixture of classic and modern, but I will need to start with looking at your current wardrobe. When can we start?"

Still laughing lightly, "My thought was that I could show you what I currently have, and while we are filming you could work some on the side and just fill my closet. I trust your judgment. I only have two stipulations. I ultimately have veto power over new clothes, and that you don't get rid of anything I currently own with out talking to me first."

"Bella…" she says in a sing-song voice, "I can be very persuasive!"

This girl really cracks me up. We are definitely going to be great friends. As we start to put her bags in her yellow Porsche 911 I continue, "I know you can be Alice. How about you come over for lunch on Thursday? Filming starts Friday and I am taking Thursday off from training. I can't wait for you to meet Angela."

Pulling out her iPhone she confirms that Thursday will work. "I will be there around noon. What's your address?"

"I am on the nineteenth floor, suite four, at The Carlyle on Wilshire Blvd." Alice's eyes go wide and her mouth forms in the shape of an O. "I will let them know you are coming, and the front desk will show you to the private elevators." I raise my eyebrow in regards to her reaction, "What Alice?"

Squeaking she replies quickly, "Nothing. I just love that building. It's a date. I will see you on Thursday." She closes her trunk, hops in, and takes off in her Porsche. What the hell was that? She didn't even help me with my bags. Shrugging, and accepting it as one of Alice's many quirks, I head over to my midnight blue Toyota Prius. After loading everything up I head back home. On the drive I can't help but think about those beautiful green eyes and the hot ass man attached to them.

A/N: So their first meeting is over. It was brief, but it sounds like there was an impact on both sides. Reviews are love.


	8. Opportunities Are Endless

**A/N: I am so excited to share this chapter. It is my favorite so far! My beta is Sunflower3759. Her help has been a blessing. Just can't say good enough things about her! She is the reason you guys get this chapter on Wednesday night instead of Thursday! I don't own Twilight, Million Dollar Baby, or any other film referenced in this story. **

**CHAPTER EIGHT – Opportunities Are Endless – END OF MAY**

Emmett was trying to kill me today. You would think since it's Monday and filming starts Friday he would stop riding my ass. Not Emmett. Training had never been more strenuous. Making it home was going to be a feat. I've never been more thankful to have a driver. Even as the endorphins decrease and the exhaustion starts to sink in, the idea of being inside on such a beautiful southern California day seems criminal. When I finally make it up to my condo, I decide an afternoon at the pool is most definitely in order.

After eating lunch I mix up a protein shake to take down to the pool. I put on my dark blue bikini, slather on SPF 75, throw on a wrap and my floppy hat, grab my script, and head down. The wonderful thing about The Carlyle's pool is that it is very private, surrounded by large bushes and away from prying eyes of the paparazzi. There are, also, private cabanas that give you even more privacy; which is where I find myself lying and reading through my lines. Although I have no interest in getting a tan, I take precautions to keep my fair skin tone; I love the feel of the sun on my skin.

After 30 minutes or so I roll over on my stomach and continue working through my lines. I am so engrossed in my script that I don't notice that someone has taken the lounge chair in my cabana, until I hear a throat clearing. I glance over and am surprised to see none other than Edward Cullen bare-chested in Hawaiian patterned swim trunks.

In a shocked tone I ask, "Edward what are you doing here?"

"Well hello to you too, Bella," he says with his sexy smirk.

"Hello Edward. Sorry, I'm just so surprised to see you here."

"While I didn't expect to see you here at the pool today Bella, I can't say I am surprised to see you here at The Carlyle." Glancing at my rear and smirking he continues, "Believe me, it's a pleasure."

"Alice…" I groan as I roll over, bending my knees. My chest is semi covered with my script. I am not bashful by any means, but something about Edward Cullen makes my nerves tingle, but in a really good way. I need to be on my guard a little. This guy is just too smooth. I am honestly not sure if it's genuine, but I would hope after meeting his family that it is.

"The one and only. I just moved into the Penthouse. Mom worked with an interior decorator while I was filming my most recent movie to get everything ready for when I returned. I've been filming so much that I wanted some place that felt like home, and that was fairly guarded from the paparazzi. After my next film I am taking a few months off. Looks like I will be here until early August now, though."

"Early August? I thought you were in town for six weeks?"

Raising his eyebrow, "Why Bella, are you keeping tabs on me?"

I can't help but giggle at his cute yet cocky expression, "No, someone mentioned it at the party."

"Filming has been postponed on my next project. I am not exactly sure why. I have a meeting with my director tomorrow to find out exactly what is going on."

"Well I hope it all works out."

"Me too. Enough about me, I want to know more about you. It seems my family has fallen in love with you. Even Rose had a nice thing or two to say about you."

"What would you like to know?"

"Everything Bella. Everything."

The next hour or so was spent telling each other about our childhoods. We shared stories about school, our extracurricular activities, and our families. I was surprised that we didn't really talk about acting. I especially enjoyed the stories he shared about his childhood with Emmett and Alice. I cracked up at the pranks that he and Emmett would pull. He even told me about Alice getting her credit cards cut up at 14 because she spent ten thousand dollars on shoes in one day, on what was suppose to be her emergency credit card. They had a fairly normal childhood, especially with two extremely famous parents.

Time flew by so quickly that before I even realized, my phone alarm was going off reminding me it was time to eat again. Pushing the button on the screen to shut it off, I start to gather my belongings. I looked over at Edward, "It's been so nice getting to know you Edward. I hate to run, but I need to go eat and prepare for a photo shoot tomorrow. Are you on set Friday?"

"I am, but I would love to see you again before then," Edward says, with his beautiful green eyes sparkling.

As much as I would love to take him up on his offer, I really don't have the time this week. Edward is someone that I could see myself falling for, hard. However, I need to keep my priorities straight and stay focused.

"I wish I could, but I am swamped this week." I notice the sparkle start to dim in his eyes and his smile fades. I find myself quickly saying, "Maybe we can hang out on set?" Ugh. Stupid heart speaking for my stupid brain. This man is going to be the death of me.

We both go to stand in-between our chairs, and bump into each other. I completely expect to fall, since my arms are full of my belongings. I try to catch myself, but before I know it, Edward's hands grab my sides to keep me upright. We're almost chest-to-chest with my script and hat in between us. I look up into his eyes, and noticed that they have darkened with a look that I can only describe as lust. He slowly bends his head down and places a gentle kiss on my cheek, causing my heart to stop. Then slowly he whispers in my ear, in a husky tone, "I would love that Isabella." Then he steps back and walks away, leaving me panting and dazzled.

**********TRTCM**********

Tuesday and Wednesday were packed with training, choreography, the photo shoot, visiting the filming location, and overall preparation for _Million Dollar Baby_. Thursday morning I am woken by a phone call from Jane. I sleepily answer, "Hello."

Without introduction, and far too hyper, even for Jane, I hear, "I have fantastic news about a script, and I need you to come in today at noon."

"Jane, slow down. What are you talking about?"

Being a smart ass, she slows down to a crawl, enunciating each syllable, "A fantastic role has suddenly become available. You can't pass it up."

"Okay…"

"I need you to come by so we can discuss it. There isn't much time. We'll go over everything here, and if you are agreeable, we will start negotiations right away."

"Alice is meeting me here at 10:30 to go through my wardrobe. I don't think I need to be here for everything, so noon shouldn't be a problem."

"Don't be late," Jane replies, and then hangs up. I hate when she does that!

There is no way I will get back to sleep and it's already 8:30, so I decide to get up. Emmett and I aren't training today since filming starts tomorrow, and honestly, I need a break. What was suppose to be a fairly stress free day, now has obligations, and I can't help but be bummed by that. I just have to remember that Jane has never steered me wrong.

I call Alice and let her know about the change in plans. Of course she understands, but I think she is more excited about having access to my closet, without me looking over her shoulder.

When Alice arrives, right on time, she already has shopping bags in hand. I can't help, but laugh at my new friend, "What the hell Alice?"

"Oh hush. I felt inspired. If you have any of it; which I doubt, I will send it back!"

"Let's head back and you can help me pick out what I should wear to see my agent." I already have my makeup and hair done, but I know Alice would love to help me finish getting ready.

Of course I was right, and she starts her bouncy clappy thing. "Lead me to the closet!"

Alice walks into my huge closet and picks out a tan pair of fitted Bermuda shorts, a white shirt with red flowers that is fitted to my waist, but slightly loose. It clasps around my neck, but has open shoulders and half of my back is exposed. After changing, she hands me a red pair of Manolo Blahniks. When I bend down to put them on she states, "Damn B your back looks amazing! When is the premiere? You are so wearing a backless dress!"

"Thanks Alice. The movie has limited release in December, so I am sure it will be around then."

We spend the next hour sorting my clothes based on what I should and shouldn't keep. I almost had to tackle Alice to get my old tattered Berkeley hoodie back. She even wanted to get rid of my converse sneakers, after I told her it was nonnegotiable. She and I are on two different spectrums for our lazy day clothes, that is for sure.

The phone rings to let me know my driver is here, so I hug Alice goodbye. "I will take an inventory of my 'must stay' clothes when I return so don't get any ideas," I wink at her. She grins and shoos me away, "See you tomorrow on set."

I realized after seeing Edward yesterday, that he was the big celebrity that moved into the Carlyle, causing the paparazzi to go haywire. In fact, the building head of security, Sam, is already waiting for me when I make it to the lobby. He is there to help me make it out to the Town Car unscathed. With Edward moving in, the paparazzi has been stalking the front door in larger groups. Hopefully, once the newness has worn off, the group will die down some. But with someone as well known and popular as Edward is, I have my doubts.

I walk into Jane's office right at noon, and her secretary leads me back to her office and shuts the door once I have entered. Jane comes over and shakes my hand, "Have a seat." It's not often that I see this kind of excitement on her face.

"What do you have for me Jane?"

"Have you heard of _Mr. & Mrs. Smith_?" I shake my head no. "It's a romantic comedy," and I groan before she even finishes her sentence. She gives me the evil eye and continues, "But it is also an action film. There is no doubt this movie will be a box office smash. It's about a normal married couple, living normal lives. Except, they aren't normal at all, they are secretly assassins, but neither spouse knows that about the other. It's discovered when they are assigned each other as their targets. In the ensuing fiasco to kill one another, they learn more about each other than they have throughout their entire marriage. Bella, this is huge for your career and financially, it could be amazing. _Million Dollar Baby_ is showing your serious side along with some action. This movie will show a well-rounded view of you. Financially, I wouldn't be surprised if this movie grosses more than three hundred million dollars worldwide. They are offering you nine million dollars, plus all the normal incentives to play this role. That is your biggest paycheck to date."

"Well it sounds exciting. I am definitely interested, but why such a rush on this role."

"Filming was planned to begin in six weeks, but has been pushed to start in nine. Tanya Denali was set to play Mrs. Smith, but pulled out of the movie earlier this week. They have to find a replacement, and you were their first choice."

"Do we know why Tanya pulled out?"

"Well… this isn't public knowledge, but Ms. Denali found out that she's pregnant, and won't be able to handle the physical aspect of the film."

"I didn't know Tanya was dating anyone, much less serious."

"She isn't. It's Hollywood. She got knocked up!" Jane laughs.

I shouldn't laugh at the girl's misfortune, (who knows, maybe she is happy about this). Let's be honest though, there is no lost love between Tanya and myself. She was in the running for a romantic comedy I was in a couple of years ago, and was none to happy when she didn't get the role. Let's just say she didn't bow out happily. Everyone knows Tanya likes to run her mouth.

"Bella, I would never tell you to do a role that wasn't perfect for you. I know you haven't read the script, but I need to call them back today. With your upcoming schedule, squeezing everything in will be pretty tight. They have offered to meet us here this afternoon to sign the papers. Tell me you will do this."

"Alright Jane. I'll do it!" The excitement starts to build, and I can't wait to read the script.

"Fantastic! Come back here at four and we'll work through the contract and get everything finalized today."

I stand and we say our goodbyes. As I walk out the door I have one last thought, "Jane, who will be playing Mr. Smith?"

Jane looks up from her desk, "Edward Cullen."

I smile to myself and whisper, "Well shit…"

A/N: I surely hope you weren't expecting THAT! **Clears throat That'sMzPeachesTYVM** LOL. You know I love you! And always appreciate your pimping. Last chapter had the most reviews so far. I know you guys are happy to see Edward. You can follow me on twitter Laceysmommy. Reviews are love. Until next week!


	9. Did That Just Happen?

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, MDB, or Mr. & Mrs. Smith

A/N: Will try and make this quick. My whole family had the stomach bug last week. I spit out this chapter pretty fast and my beta, Sunflower3759 (who rocks!), did a quick look through. I was unsatisfied with it so I didn't post. I have gone back through and made some changes. Also, I am in the last month of my MBA and have some major papers to write, plus family, work, etc. so I will most likely update biweekly through July. Back to normal weekly updates in August!

CHAPTER NINE – Did That Just Happen? – JUNE

Discovering that Edward was Mr. Smith did not deter me from signing on for the part. To be honest I would have to say it truly intrigued me. I had to wonder though; did he have anything to do with me being requested for the role?

The Cullens have a huge pull here in Hollywood so I have no doubt that if he requested it, the studio would make it happen. The idea of working with Edward is very exciting. I honestly don't know how I will be able to maintain my focus though. There is something about him that draws me in. He is completely irresistible and it's a futile to try.

Filming will be intense over the next few weeks. We start today at 7 am so I wasn't surprised when Angela woke me up this morning at five. Even with my training schedule with Emmett being reduced, I still need to fit in a daily run and spend some time boxing. It's important that I am able to put myself in the right frame of mind to play Maggie so starting everyday this way will help me prepare myself. I am glad to have the convenience of working out on set. With the tough time schedule it's an excellent perk.

Angela already has my track suit, breakfast and protein shake ready, so all I have to do is run through my quick morning routine, dress, and eat. She truly is the best assistant. This entire process can be done in fifteen minutes. I spend the first forty five minutes at the studio working out, before heading to my trailer to shower.

After drying off, I wrap myself in my silk bathrobe and massage lavender lotion into my skin. I am anxious to meet my make up artist. My last experience with an assigned makeup artist was less than stellar. She was a blonde Valley Girl named Lauren who was lucky I didn't give her ass a beat down. Generally I can get along with everyone, but we caught her selling lies to a tabloid. Trust is something that I need to be surrounded by in this business. Lauren is now black listed. Maybe my new artist could be someone I keep around.

Heading out to the main area I was quickly greeted by a baby faced, blonde haired, blue eyed man. He completely took me by surprise when he started squealing, "OH. MY. GOD. I am so excited to meet you Isabella! My boyfriend, Eric, and I are huge fans! We have spent our Tuesday nights watching you for the last few years."

"Hello?"

"Oh! Sorry!" He sticks his hand out to shake mine, "I'm Mike Newton and it's a privilege to meet you. You have to be on set in 30 so let's chat while I do your hair and makeup."

At his insistence I take a seat in the salon chair and Mike gets right to work. He spends the next fifteen minutes making me look classic and natural with light makeup and a high ponytail. When he is done I feel like I know his life story. I am not sure if he ever stopped to take a breath, and I definitely didn't have the opportunity to get a word in. I like Mike, but it's going to be a long few weeks if he is always this talkative. I try and have some quiet time before I go on set, and make a mental note to mention this to him in the future.

He is finally interrupted when there is a knock on the door, and before I can ask who it is, Alice comes bounding in with what I assume is my outfit for the day.

"Hi B! I have your wardrobe for the first shot. Sorry, I would have been here earlier, but I had to stop and talk with Dad. Plus your shorts were wrinkled so I had to steam them."

"No problem Ali. I think Mike and I are done." I look at him in question, and he nods but doesn't move. "You can head to the set Mike."

Putting a few things in a makeup bag he heads towards the door. "See you on set Isabella," he says, as he turns to leave.

I grab the sports bra, boyshort panties, boxing shorts, and gray cutoff t-shirt and begin getting dressed.

"So what do you think of Mike?"

"He seems nice, talkative, but nice."

"Yea he is a little self absorb, but he can be great to gossip with."

I stop tying the laces on my shoes and raise my hand in mock offense to my chest, "Ali you gossip!"

"Oh hush you. Let's go!"

Alice and I head to the set. The first scene Carlisle has decided to film is when he agrees to start training me, so we head into the boxing gym. As soon as we enter Carlisle comes over to ask if I am ready. He leads me over to where I need to begin, and walks through the scene with me. I am surprised that Edward isn't with him, but I push that thought away. Edward is not my concern right now. We start filming, and before I realize, the time has passed and we break for lunch.

Carlisle wasn't kidding about this being like a family. It looks like every person working on the film is eating in the dining hall. The studio has multiple cafeteria areas for everyone to eat because it's so difficult to get away when you are filming. However, this cafeteria food isn't like high school, but more like five star fine dining. After grabbing my lunch I head over to where everyone is sitting. It's a long table that holds 20 or more people. I take a seat next to Alice who is across from Morgan and Carlisle. I listen to the conversation going back and forth, but don't add much. About half way through our break I blurt out, "I thought Edward was assisting you, Carlisle?"

Carlisle chuckles a little at my outburst while Alice has a Cheshire grin. "Edward is still shadowing me, but won't be on set for a day or two. The leading actress in his next role dropped out, so he is meeting with the director and studio executives to work through the issue. It's already pushed their filming back, and could cost the studio a lot of money."

"Mr. & Mrs. Smith, right?"

He looks at me quizzically, "Yes. How did you know? I thought the studio was keeping everything quiet until they had someone else lined up for the role."

I look at the faces around me. Many of the people at our table have quieted down. I clear my throat, "Oh, um, well I actually signed on to be Mrs. Smith last night." I hear "Congratulations" all around me, and I am happy to see that while Alice and Carlisle look surprised, they also look happy.

After throwing our trash away, Carlisle puts one arm around Alice's shoulders and the other around mine. As we walked back to the set he shared, "Bella, I think this is fantastic. You and Edward will make for a marvelous box office hit."

"Thank you. I didn't even know Edward was a part of the movie until after I had already agreed to sign on. It was definitely a surprise, a pleasant surprise, but a surprise none the less."

We filmed through the rest of the afternoon and into the evening, with Angela bringing me dinner on the set. I fell into bed at 10PM utterly exhausted. Saturday and Sunday were spent exactly the same. Carlisle was pushing through our scenes quickly, with great execution. At this rate, filming will end ahead of schedule.

I should not have been surprised when I made it on set Monday morning to see Edward there, but as busy as we were, I had honestly pushed him out of my mind. I waved at him to say hello and then look to Carlisle for direction on where he wanted me. I wasn't sure how I wanted to approach Edward about the movie. Bringing it up on set was a bad idea, so our conversation that morning was about the scenes we were working on. He worked alongside Carlisle, directing the scenes up until lunch.

That morning I asked Angela to have lunch ready in my trailer. I really needed to go over my script for our scene this afternoon. Carlisle decided to do the scene where Maggie becomes paralyzed, and I needed to mentally prepare myself. So instead of heading towards the dining hall, I headed to my trailer. I was completely surprised to hear Edward yell my name from behind me. Looking back over my shoulder he was jogging over.

"Hey Bella. Do you have a minute?"

Holding the door open, "Yea, but just a few. Come on in."

After entering the main area of my trailer, I turned and looked at Edward. Neither of us said anything so I finally decided to come out and ask, "Did you ask the studio to offer me the role?"

He looked down at me, "I didn't specifically request you. When Tanya pulled out they did ask me who I thought would be a good replacement. You were the first person that came to mind. This is the perfect opportunity for us to work together."

Standing up straighter, "Oh come on Edward! If you told them to jump, they would say how high. If you said I was a good replacement then of course they were going to ask me. While I am glad that you thought about me, I'd like to know why? I've never done a movie like this. Why do you want to work with me so much?"

Edward stalks towards me and I step back with each of his steps. My back bumps into the bedroom door, my arms hang beside me with my palms against the flat surface. He bends down to almost eye level and looks at me with irritation, yearning, lust, and something else that I can't determine. His voice is deep and scratchy, "I can't stay away from you any more."

I don't even have the opportunity to respond before he crashes his lips in to mine. They are soft yet firm, everything I have dreamt about. I can't help but pull my hands into his hair. His tongue swipes against my lips and I open up to the most passionate kiss I have ever experienced. Edward's hands glide down my sides to grip my ass. I wrap my legs around his body and he slams me further into the wall. This kiss is filled with aggression, ecstasy, and intensity. I can feel his entire body against mine, and I can't help but tilt my head back and moan. He starts trailing kisses down my neck. We are so caught up in the moment that we are shocked to hear a gasp and "I am so sorry!" from Angela. The door slammed behind her as she ran out of the trailer

I bury my head in his neck, and try to control my breathing. His forehead is leaning against the door and he's breathing just as heavily as I am. When I finally have my breathing under control I lower my legs back to the ground. He slightly steps back and looks into my eyes, "Dad said you have tomorrow evening off. Please say you will have dinner with me." Staring back at his beautiful green eyes I can't help but say, "Yes."

"I will pick you up at 6:30. Will that work?"

Still struggling to wrap my head around our kiss, I can only nod. He bends down and places a light peck on my lips, then turns and walks out. I follow him to the door. Angela is standing outside watching me watching him go. I can tell by her expression that she has something to say. I pull my head back gesturing for her to come in. She follows me in and sits on the couch, and starts typing on her cell phone giggling.

In a mockingly stern tone I say, "Angela…"

"What? I am texting Mike. You haven't looked in the mirror, and I don't think you want to go back out on set with Carlisle, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and everyone else for the boxing scene looking like you have just been royally kissed."

I grab my chicken salad sandwich and take a bite. Of course Angela is eyeballing me. I finish chewing and ask, "What Ang?"

"Did. That. Just. Happen!"

"Making out with Edward Cullen?" She nods, "Yes. It. Did!" And we burst into giggles.

A/N: Not 100% happy, but definitely happier with this chapter… Next up… their first date… Reviews = Love


	10. First But Hopefully Not The Last

**A/N: So… I am back, and plan to get back on schedule. I have finally finished my MBA, and have enjoyed the past two weeks of not writing anything that wasn't work related. I appreciate all the new readers and a special shout out to MrsEdwardCullenP for recommending my fic! My lovely beta, Sunflower3759, is heading on vacation. I have sent this to her so when I get it back I will repost the updated version (currently unbetad). Thank you all for sticking with me during my short break. Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight /Million Dollar Baby/Mr. & Mrs. Smith. I know.. sucks for me…**

**CHAPTER TEN – First But Hopefully Not The Last – JUNE**

Everyone thinks that as a celebrity finding someone to date should be incredibly easy… People think that because you're rich and famous finding love should be no trouble at all. Honestly, I haven't dated in a while. It's difficult to find someone that's interested in you and not just the money or the fame. Let's just say I have had my fair share of bad experiences there. I guess that is one of many reasons that I find myself extremely anxious while waiting for Edward to pick me up.

My tummy is filled with butterflies. I have no idea where we're going and my nervousness leads to worrying. Will we be able to make it out without the paparazzi following our car? I have no idea what's going on between Edward and me so I am definitely not ready to share it with the public. Am I dressed okay? I decided to go with a little black dress with some strappy high heels. When in doubt the little black dress never fails. My hair is down and wavy with minimal makeup. I complete my look with a small necklace with a single diamond stud pendant, earrings to match, a simple yet elegant watch, and a small clutch. Behind all the glitz and glam I am really just a simple girl at heart.

I have checked my watch too many times because of the nerves. Edward buzzes my door at exactly 6 o'clock. I open the door and he is standing their with a beautiful flower arrangement.

"Good evening Bella. These are for you," he says handing over the flower arrangement of orchids and lilies.

"Hello Edward. These are lovely. Please come in and I'll put them in some water before we go."

Edward steps into my apartment and follows me into the kitchen. Once they're in a vase and sitting at the center of the kitchen bar Edward extends his hand to me. It seems so gallant, and I can't help but blush and place my hand in his.

"Are you ready to go?"

I grab my purse off the counter and nod yes as we head out. Something about this man leaves me breathless even when isn't trying to have that affect. He completely dazzles me. As we head out to the garage Edward explains, "We have a driver tonight, but he's meeting us in the garage to avoid the chaos out front. Our reservations are at Toscana Restaurant. Does Italian sound good to you?"

"It's my favorite. I've wanted to try Toscana, but haven't had the opportunity."

Edward and I stand next to one another in the elevator as it heads down. We are close, but not touching. I can feel his energy near me, but am still shocked when he caresses his fingertips from my elbow down to my wrist and the slowly slides his hand in mine intertwining our fingers. I was so skeptical about tonight, but in his presence it feels right. I give his hand a slight squeeze and smile over at him when the elevator dings and the doors open.

As we enter the garage I see the limo directly in front of me. The chauffer smiles at us and opens the door. I slide into the car in most lady-like fashion that I can while Edward follows me in. Our drive to the restaurant is fairly quiet with brief glances shared between us. I can't help but feel shy around this man. There is something about him. My head is telling me to tread carefully, while my heart is pushing me to accept him and whatever he offers.

We pull in at the back entrance of Toscana and upon entering are led to a private room by the manager. I find myself incredibly thankful for the thought and privacy that Edward has put into this evening.

The room was beautiful with deep red walls, dim overhead lights and candlelight, and a beautiful white cloth covered the table with adornments around the edges. A bottle of champagne was already on ice next to the table. It looked like Dom Perignon, but I couldn't be for sure. Edward pulled out my chair like a true gentleman. He sat in the chair catty corner to me instead of across the table and I loved it. I couldn't help but giggle at the cute little swan napkin that sat in front of me.

I smiled over and told him, "Edward this is so very lovely."

He just smiled as our waiter came over. "Good evening and welcome to Toscana. My name is Jeffrey." Jeffrey handed us our menus. "Would you like to hear tonight's specials?" Edward confirmed that we did, but I was too busy reading over the menu having in mind from reviews what I would like to try.

Jeffrey caught my attention when he asked, "What would you like to drink?"

Edward asked for a Coke and I ordered a sweet tea. Jeffrey continued, "Would you like to start off with an appetizer?"

"Does anything in particular catch your eye, Bella?"

"I really love bruschetta. Let's start with that." Edward nodded to the waiter that he agreed.

"I will give you two a couple of minutes to decide what you would like to order. Would you like for me to open your Dom Perignon before I leave?"

Edward responded, "Yes, please do."

Once Jeffrey walked away Edward asked, "Do you know what you want to order?"

"Yes. I have heard great things about the Gnocchetti Agli Scampi." Unfortunately my Italian is lacking and I could see Edward smiling with a playful look in his eyes. "What about you?"

"I think I am going to get the Medaglioni Di Manzo Boscaiola," pronouncing his meal in perfect Italian.

I might as well have turned into a fourteen year old girl because I couldn't hold back the giggle from hearing him speak Italian. I have always thought Italian sounded so romantic. "So you speak Italian?"

"I do. My parents have a home there, and we visited often when I was kid. Do you like it?" He asked as he wiggled his eyebrows.

I couldn't help, but laugh out loud at his playfulness. I think I heard he murmur "beautiful" but it was too quiet to be sure.

"I really do. I have always wanted to vacation in Italy. I have been there for a movie premiere, but have never actually been able to enjoy Italy."

"I love to travel. Where else would you like to go?"

"Between my television show and movies I haven't had a lot of time to truly travel and appreciate all of the sights. I hope now that I am only in movies and not both that I will have some spare time in between filming to really see the world. There are so many places in Europe that I would love to see. Sometimes I wish I would have backpacked around for a month or two before acting professionally."

"I did that after I graduated. It was a great experience, but there is no reason you can't experience all of that now. My next vacation is to Australia. I can't wait to surf there, and I pray I don't kill myself in the process."

"You surf? I had no idea."

"There is a lot you don't know about me Bella."

"Well I look forward to learning more about the real Edward Cullen."

"And I you Miss Isabella," he winked.

Jeffrey came over just then and took our orders. I sipped on my champagne while Edward ordered for both of us. I honestly don't think there is any way I am going to be able to stay away from this man. Maybe I can spend time with Edward and stay focused on work as well. We are working together on _Million Dollar Baby_ and that will continue through _Mr. & Mrs. Smith. _Speaking of which…

After Jeffrey refilled our drinks, "You are very sneaky Mr. Cullen."

"Are you still upset with me Bella?"

"No. I am very excited about the film, and I guess having to work with you won't kill me. I am sure it will be an enjoyable experience," I say as I grin over at him.

Looking over his champagne glass with his striking green eyes he replies, "It seems that all my experiences with you are enjoyable."

I am so lost looking into his eyes that I don't even realize that our appetizer has been sat down in front of us.

As we nibble on the bruschetta I ask, "Tell me something no one knows about you Edward. I would truly like to know Edward the man, and not just Edward the actor."

He hums as he finishes chewing his bite, "I always wanted to be in a band. Acting, of course, has been my first love, but music is a very close second. I play at home for myself and sometimes my family, but it isn't something that I many people know."

"I think I read somewhere that you play piano."

"I do and I love it. I, also, play guitar and sing. What about you? Tell me something that no one knows."

"Well… sometimes when I feel lonely or down I read trashy romance novels or fanfiction on my iPad to cheer me up."

Smiling at me he says, "I knew you loved the classics, but that is definitely not something I knew about you."

Our meals arrived and our conversation was considerably quieter with while we enjoyed our meals. Edward's filet mignon with porcini mushrooms looked delicious while I enjoyed my potato dumplings with shrimp and tomatoes with a creamy sauce. It was divine. Honestly I wanted to try a bite of Edward's but that was a tad too intimate for where our current relationship stood.

As we finished up our meals Jeffrey recommended dessert, but I was too full to even consider it. Edward paid the check and we headed back out to the limo through the back exit.

Once we are situated inside the limo Edward mentions, "I really would have liked to do something else this evening, but I know you have an early morning tomorrow." Grabbing my hand and placing a kiss on my wrist causing my heart to flutter he continues, "I had a wonderful evening with you Bella. Thank you for coming."

Looking into his eyes, "Thank you for inviting me. The meal was delicious, and the company was exceptional."

We continue to look at each other. So many things were running through my mind. The look in his eyes made my heart warm. I found myself puzzling puzzle over what I wanted to do about Edward. He made me feel things I have never truly felt before. I needed to know more about this man. I needed to spend time talking to him, holding him, kissing him. The conclusion was staring me in the face so I did the only thing I could, "Edward, would you have lunch with me tomorrow on set?"

He has the biggest smile I have ever seen on his face, "I'd love to."

We make small talk during the remainder of the drive back to The Carlyle while loosely holding hands and softly touching our fingertips of each other's palms. It's not much but it feels so intimate, so sweet. When we pull into the garage our driver opens the door. Edward steps out and helps me out never letting go of my hand. We are quiet on the walk up. Of course I am imaging yesterday's kiss in my trailer. I won't invite him into my apartment, yet. I am just not that girl, but at this moment I wish I was.

When we finally reach my place via the elevator I reach to get my keys from my clutch and unlock the door while still holding his hand. Once it's unlocked I turn back to Edward, "I really did have a great time tonight Edward. Thank you."

He steps closer to me, "I can't wait until tomorrow." Then he leans down and gives me the lightest sweetest kiss I have ever received, yet it still leaves me breathless. Edward steps back still holding my hand. He kisses my wrist yet again and breathes, "Until tomorrow my sweet Bella." Then he turns and heads back to the elevator. I am still standing in the same spot with my mouth slightly open looking at him as the elevator doors close.

I can't believe I ever questioned myself. There is definitely no way I can stay away from that man.

**A/N: My question to my lovely readers: My plan is that filming MDB will only last 2 maybe 3 more chapters then we will move on to preparing for the new movie and how that will affect their relationship. Let me know if would you like more detail (day to day), if not I will continue on as planned I would really like to know your thoughts. Reviews are love.**


End file.
